A New Enemy
'''A New Enemy '''is the eightieth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Gloopians *Ace Snider *Black Sponge *Cyan Kent (cameo) *Snailster Slimey (cameo) Plot Once Ace becomes leader, he immediately sets out to make the perfect throne. Meanwhile, a new team set on defeating Plankton is set up on Uranus. Story Ace had been in Bucket Of Evil's inventing room, busy working on a new throne. "Aha! Perfect!" he grinned as he whipped out a brand new, gigantic throne made just for him. "Now I finally rule the ocean!" he said, walking outside and hopping onto the throne. "Not so fast, bub!" Black Sponge shouted, throwing a boomerang at the throne, causing it to tumble down. "Of come on! I just made that!" Ace whined. "No one cares about your stupid chair, bub! It's the end of the line!" Black Sponge growled and began walking closer to him when suddenly the boomerang came back around, knocking the sea sponge out. "Well okay then...Time to make another throne, I guess," Ace said and walked back into Bucket of Evil. Meanwhile, a group of Gloopians were in a tent, conspiring a plan. "Alright, I say we form a group to take down his planet. First, we'll disguise ourselves as-" the first gloopian began when we was interupted by another. "Why don't we just eat him?" the other gloopian asked. All the gloopians nodded in agreement and ran off to eat their leader, leaving the first gloopian behind. "No one here ever wants to plan things out, now do they? No, they're solution is always just eat it," the first gloopian muttered as he walked off. That's when Ace walked back out with a new throne. "Well, I finally made another throne! And this one also functions as a massage chair!" Ace grinned and quickly hopped on the new throne, moaning as it began to massage him. "Hey! I want a massage too!" Black Sponge shouted and quickly got off the ground, jumping onto the throne and pushing Ace off. "Ah..." he said as he was massaged though the throne quickly fell to pieces. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Ace shouted. "Maybe you're just really bad at making thrones," Black Sponge shrugged. Leader Plankton had been relaxing on his throne. "Ah, being ruler of Uranus really is great! ...That sounds wrong..." he said to himself when suddenly the Gloopians cornered him. "Gah! Gloopians?! What the heck are you doing here?!" he questioned. "We live here," one of the gloopians said, a deadpan expression on their face. "Well, yeah but why are you cornering me?" Leader Plankton asked. "Oh, we're going to eat you," another gloopian explained. "WHAT?1!" Leader Plankton said as he quickly hopped off the throne, running away from the gloopians. "Get him!" the first gloopian shouted and they all ran after their tiny leader. "Would you like to come ovr to Anti-Plankton headquarters? I'm sure Cyan will be able to build you a new throne! He's really good at that kind of stuff!" Black Sponge offered. "Uh, sure. Thanks," Ace smiled and they began to head to Anti-Plankton headquarters. Once, they got there, a cage immediately fell over Ace, trapping him. "Hey! You tricked me!" Ace growled. "Well, duh. You're evil. Did you really think I would just let you in our headquarters if it wasn't a trap? I mean, who do you think I am? Snailster Slimey?" Black Sponge asked. "Hey!" Snailster Slimey barked. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" the gloopians shouted as they chased Plankton. "Aw, but being in Uranus is so much fun!" Leader Plankton said as he ran. Suddenly the Gloopians came to halt, giving Leader Plankton a disturbed look. "What? No, you don't understand, I was talking about-" he began but one of the gloopians threw a book at him, tossing him off the planet. "I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE PLANET!" Leader Plankton shouted as he fell back down to Earth, landing right on top of Anti-Plankton headquarters, smashing the entire place. "OH COME ON! I just fixed the air conditioner!" Cyan complained. "Who cares about your stupid air conditioner?! What the heck are you doing with my partner?!" Leader Plankton questioned. "Oh, well, we were gonna keep him as prisoner," Cyan explained. Suddenly, a trap fell over Black Sponge and Cyan, trapping them. "Gah! What the heck?! Snailster Slimey, help us!" Black Sponge panicked. "Welp, it looks like someone's going back in the Prisoner Pit," Leader Plankton smirked as he carried them off. Trivia *Ace is never referred to by name in this episode. *Leader Plankton mentions that he's going to throw Black Sponge in the Prisoner Pit again, similar to how he did in "Get New Members But Lose The Old" Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes